The Skateboard Ramp
by Atomius
Summary: Phineas and Ferb build a skateboard ramp, much to Candace's horror, as she has nothing to bust them with. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz and Perry have a battle.


Phineas and Ferb in "The Skateboard Ramp"

The villain Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz was quite complacent, far more so than usual, as he sat observing his latest creation- an army of robot men! These creatures, if they may be called by that term, were made of pure titanium, a substance renowned for it's strength, and used in aeroplanes and such devices requring durability. They were of an average human size and weight, and their motion was similar, though with that robotic nature which is quite unavoidable if one is not to expend great time and effort producing those subtleties so wanted by us these days, and which gave the creatures a somewhat ungraceful walk. Their voice, for they communicated by speech as do men, was metallic and pure of any imperfection- but had a ringing- like that of a bell or an echo. Doctor Doofenshmirtz had not been foolish as regards weaponry either- for this army of cold metal men (cold of emotion for a robot, like any electrically operated device warms to some degree) were equipped with laser blasters on their right fingertips, and could shoot as fast as any bullet- and injure just as efficiently. So then, as this great villain contemplated his latest creations, standing still in neat rows like a freshly begun game of Chess- his mind turned from these to his enemy, Perry the Platypus- a secret agent who had been his undoing for many years... Yet now, armed with this great army, how could Perry defeat him? He was at last invincible. "Now" he said, arising and turning to face a control panel with many a switch and lever, a buzzing and a beeping as is a control panels nature, "Now to rid myself of that accursed Perry once and for all... To blast him from existence at last! Ah- what grand and beautiful thoughts are these- the final destruction of my longstanding arch nemesis... who has o'er a thousand times defeated me so blastedly successfully... But NO! Now i shall face him with confidence and with a knowledge i shall be victorious! A great triumph this will be!" Doofenshmirtz then walked to his balcony, and observed calmly his surroundings- downtown Danville. "Ah... this breeze is a great thing- i am very grateful for this bestowment... which allows my brain to think more clearly without the infernal confusing heat... Yes... now that i think clearly... yes... It seems Perry has not a single chance to defeat me- and... Hello! What is that on the horizon above that great skyscraper? It's... No! It can't be! A flying platypus! Flying by aid of a rocket and metal wings! Of Aluminium i'm sure... or perhaps Carbon Fibre, which is just as strong but twice as light, or thereabouts as good in it's qualities relative... for the precise knowledge is vaguely in my memory... But let's avert from all this rambling thought- to my present situation! Here at bullet pace comes my nemesis, that platypus who has so successfully defeated me... all these many times... But now! Now we shall see a new dawn, a new day, the Day of Doofenshmirzt! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Doofenshmirtz's rambling thoughts came to a halt abruptly as he considered what was to be his next course of action. Certainly with one like Perry, with his wits so very much about him, and with his veritable army of gadgetry to assist him in his every wish and desire... to capture such a beast surely required another army... An army of robotic men! Doofenshmirtz activated his army by flicking a small red switch of metal on his control panel and the robotic men came to life instantly, activated by an electrical signal of the radio variety- such as a remote controlled car works. The men stood still but hummed a low hum, the hum of electrical fans cooling their inner parts. Doofenshmirtz, standing on his metal grated balcony, observed with great pride these beasts of metal. They observed directly in front of them their creator with cold indifference. But with another flick of a green switch Doofenshmirtz activated their main 'brain' unit, their CPU, and their hard drives which collected electrically stored memory information. Now, to give orders! Now, to war! To victory! Doofenshmirtz turned once more to Perry, now but fifty metres away flying at full pace by way of his two jet rockets. They both expired and he came to a stop, sliding to a halt before his enemy. "Ah, Perry the platypus... What an unexpected surprise! And by that i mean a completely expected surprise! Now to simply activate my trap-" But before Doofenshmirtz could activate his electric trap mechanism Perry threw a glass of water he had picked up from a table onto the control panel, causing it to explode, and Doofenshmirtz's army of robotic men to shut down. "Curse you Perry the platypus!" said Doofenshmirtz with much anger, as Perry flew away triumphant yet again.

Phineas Flynn and ferb Fletcher were playing with a wooden car in their back yard when their mother came from within their suburban house and addressed them thus: "Boys, i will just be going to the shops to get some milk and bread and so forth. Be good while i'm away" And so their mother left, and went by her car to the shops. It just so happened that a traffic jam caused her much delay, which afforded Phineas and Ferb the opportunity to get away with something, a fact noted by the ever watchful Candace Flynn. Candace, who had been but a minute ago talking on her mobile telephone to her good friend Stacy, did turn and look with the focus of an eagle at her brothers, and, walking slowly but with a sure mind to the door, observed as they lay by the tree under it's refreshingly cool shade. "Oh, this time i'll get you... You'll be so busted" were her musings, so usual to her nature. But, as she observed with relentless observance her brothers lying complacent and motionless under the tree's shade, she fell victim to boredom, and so got herself a drink of orange juice from the refridgerator in the kitchen. Drinking the refreshing cool liquid she returned to observe once more her brothers still and motionless. "Oh... They'll do something... Just they wait... and I shall pounce upon them unexpectedly and they shall be busted most gloriously!" Her father was aware her mother was gone, and so, lying upon the couch to watch a game of Football, he heard Candace and said to her, with a sudden idea within his brain, "Candace dear, you always spend your time on that silly mobile of yours, or trying to bust your brothers doing something you invent within your imagination... What you need is to spend some quality time with your father. Sit upon this couch with me and we shall play a board game- Chess?" "Chess? That is so boring..." "Oh come now... Well, how about a game of cards Candace dear?" "Cards? Do i look like an eighty year old father?" "No... no i suppose that you don't, and it would be most cruel of me to force you to play a game which you are resenting of... Very well my dear daughter- play your imagination games... But try to go with your friend Stacy to the mall- be social. Do not let your paranoia of your brother's nonexistent mischievous deeds ruin your social life... For that would be a sorry thing indeed... You are still young my dear Candace and you've yet much life to live so i say go forth unto the Mall and live happily and socially with your good friend Stacy, go shopping! But be wise and do not max out your credit card... For we are not rich, we live a happy prosperous life and we are most thankful of it, but be not unthinking and foolish Candace, be wise and wellthought at all times! Be that and your life shall be nothing but sunshine and ice cream, be t'other way and it shall be nothing but pain and misery!" "Father i'm quite enough old to be aware of what is right and what is wrong... And i am truly convinced that my brothers Phineas and Ferb are up to something wicked... and i shall bust them, just you see, i shall bust them most gloriously and when i do you shall honour me as your favourite daughter! I mean... child, father" "Well Candace, seeing as your mind is so fixed in it's direction i shall not offer any further advice... But... I shall go back to my Football game"

Candace Flynn had once more ignored the advice of her parents to be normal and to end her paranoia. But little did her parents know her paranoia was very real and it's cause also. For just that very moment Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher did begin to think in overdrive! Phineas spotted an oddly shaped cloud. "Hey ferb! Doesn't that cloud remind you of a rocket ship?" Then he thought of a memory. "Ah... but we've gone into outer space..." Then another idea and another cloud presented itself simultaneously to him. "Hey Ferb! Doesn't that cloud remind you of a rollercoaster?" And yet again a memory presented itself clearly as evidence of a former doing and he was forced, albeit most reluctantly, to give up any notion of performing said act. Then another thought struck Phineas. He sat up and said "Ferb, i know what we're going to do today!" Indeed he had an idea, and Candace, with a smile slowly spreading over her ever watchful countenance, did retreat slowly behind the fence and call on her mobile every number but the last of her mother's telephone number- so that at the very instant she saw anything suspect she could ring her and Zap! She would appear to punish the boys, most wantful in justice of it. Phineas took Ferb to the shed where the lawnmower was rusting away. "Mum and dad had better replace it soon" he said and Ferb nodded. They got some wood and built a skateboard ramp. But this, to Candace's horror, was not worthy of a telephone call.

Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz had formulated another plan. Having watched a somewhat boring soap drama on television he decided he would rid television, and the world, of this dullness- and went to build himself a Soap Star-away-inator machine which would destroy all soap stars permanently. Attaching a laser machine gun to a wooden post on a swirly chair wheelset he drove his evil machine without doors and into the streets of Danville where at last he spotted a soap star, Gary Handsumme, who he shot with his gun, then spying another soap star, Marcia Lipstikke, he shot her and had yet another victory. By his fourteenth victim's demise Major Monogram was aware of his killing spree so sent for Perry, who, relaxing with Phineas and Ferb whilst they built their skateboard ramp, was alerted by a signal receiver unit under his hair, like a tracking device but which alerted Perry to go to the secret message receiving room by way of a neural connection to the chip. He went at once to the hole door in the weather-board wall of the house and entered the tunnel to the secret message receiving chamber where, after Phineas asked Ferb "Where's Perry?" he activated the screen, on which major Monogram appeared at once. "Ah, Agent P- We've received word that the evil villain Doctor Doofenshmirtz has built a Soap Star away inator machine to eliminate Danville of soap stars! get on it Agent P!" Agent P saluted major Monogram and left his secret room and flew by rocket powered flying machine to the street in which Doofenshmirtz was shooting the soap stars. The corpses of the defeated Soap stars made for a grim littered pavement and old ladies and children were crying, whilst men and boys, and the more brave girls and women, helped to clear the wreckage. Doofenshmirtz aimed his device at Perry, who observed it was an ordinary laser machine gun, and therefore could destroy non Soap stars as well as destroy Soap stars. "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" said Doofenshmirtz who shot at Perry. Perry ducked and missed a hail of laser bullets which showered a somewhat stupified cat who had decided to intervene- who then ran screaming away into an alley way. The Cat, it turns out, was Carl in a cat suit who undid it and said "Don't worry Agent P! I've got your back!", and, getting a gun out of a pocket, pointed it at Doofenshmirtz then fired once more but ran out of ammo. Perry then kicked over Doofenshmirtz's machine which splintered as it's support was of wood (laser machine guns are heavy). "Curse you Perry the platypus!" scramed Doofenshmirtz as Perry rocket jetted to safety, Carl running at full tilt away from Doofenshmirtz and to his own retreat. Doofenshmirtz escaped the authorities by commandeering a motor bike to get to his office tower.

Meanwhile Candace told her mother nothing had happened and that the boys were behaving for once. Her mother then went to the backyard and spotted Phineas and Ferb with a skateboard ramp. Next to it was a time machine. On it, skateboarding, was a dinosaur. "Oh candace... You really are crazy... They're not doing nothing- they're doing something!" Candace, on the verge of suicide, spotted Jeremy across the street and went to talk to him. Phineas's mother then continued "They're excersizing their imagination by building this animatronic dinosaur... how clever of them! Now boys, who wants a bowl of ice cream?" And so it was that Phineas and Ferb did have another adventure which ended in a similar fashion to all of theirs- and so it was that another day of Summer vacation ended, and another one was about to arise in the morning. And Ferb, after eating a bowl of ice cream and joining Phineas in the bathroom to brush his teeth, said "I personally think we should have tested it using a human skater dummy"


End file.
